


Takes One to Know One

by jukori



Series: Chasing Shadows [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Demigod Diaries - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Jasico - Freeform, M/M, Puppy Love, editing is hard, solangelo, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukori/pseuds/jukori
Summary: It takes courage to ask Nico di Angelo out on a date. Things go as well as expected. Jason is just such a mess when it comes to the son of Hades and so is Will Solace. Also, Percy sucks at being a wingman.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso & Nico di Angelo, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Chasing Shadows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044039
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	1. Prolog: One Door Closes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Operation Blue Bananas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872330) by [boombashkas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boombashkas/pseuds/boombashkas). 



> This plays before 'The Trials of Apollo'.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing lasts forever.

_7 MONTH EARLIER:_

_“I don’t love you anymore,” Piper said._

_“I know.”_


	2. Pin your Hopes and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate times call for desperate measures. It was only so long before Will Solace found his way to a very confused Percy Jackson. What the heck is going on?

  
“Whoo-hoo! Freedom!” Percy pumped his fist into the air. He’d just escaped the most drier counselor meeting of his entire life. Whoever thought putting a bunch of teenage-demigods in a confined and _very_ boring space should be hanged on the flagpole. Hours and hours of talking and listening. Ick. It was disgusting, the worst kind of torture. 

“Percy? Can I speak to you for a second?” A familiar voice asked from behind. Will Solace. 

“Uh, yeah. What’s up?”

The head of the Apollo cabin pulled him aside. The other seemed agitated and Percy wasn’t sure what was there underneath the surface. 

“I am not in trouble am I?” The son of Poseidon grinned slightly nervous. “Listen the thing in the stables was an accident and Annabeth can - ”

“No, no. Not about that. I mean come on, seriously? But I - Urgh!” Will made a face as if he had a tooth extraction right then and there and Percy, the lucky bastard, got the front row seat. 

“I can’t,” the healer muttered under his breath while running a hand through his mop of sunny hair. 

Percy raised a confused eyebrow. For a moment he was certain Will forgot that he wasn’t alone. 

“It isn’t right,” he said and did it anyway. 

“What -”

Will raised his chin. “It’s about Nico!” He sped through the words, his cheeks pink but eyes firm on the demigod opposite from him. 

.  
.  
.

When later asked Percy would describe his encounter with the son of Apollo as one of the most unique experiences he ever had. Right now though he needed each of his brain cells to even see the shoreline. 

“You wanna _what_?” Percy exclaimed disbelievingly. “Don’t get me wrong but have you _met_ Nico di Angelo?”

“He is awesome,” Will agreed. “Please, you have to help me.” And of course, there were puppy dog eyes brighter than the bluest sky involved in his plea.

Percy took a step back. “I,” He licked his lips. I can’t, he almost said. This was crazy. And frankly, he didn’t want to. Yes, Will was a nice guy but something inside him screamed: _No way! Nico could do better._

The healer could sense the rising tension between them, waiting for an answer they know was coming but dreaded hearing. 

Percy sighed. “I think of something,” he promised while scratching the back of his head. 

“Thanks, man.”


	3. Blood in the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty. He knows exactly where those lie.

  
“Percy?” Annabeth’s angelic but slightly muted voice reached his ear. “I know you’re in here.”

Another knock on the door followed. 

“Percy come on. Will you let me in? Please?”

He squinted his eyes, turning them into mean little slits. There it was, that damn name. What should he do? The sea prince sank deeper into the tub. 

“I need help,” he admitted after a long pause, and that was Annabeth Chase’s cue.   
  
“Sure you do.” She entered the bathroom with a smile and a towel in hand. “This is the pruneyest you’ve ever been.” 

Distractible as ever Percy giggled. “I know, right!” He lifted his arm so she could admire the miracle that was his wrinkly skin. “I keep saying ‘I love you grandpa’ to my reflection.”

“Get out of the water seaweed brain,” Annabeth laughed and tossed the Tortilla Towel at him as soon as he was on his feet.

“You might wanna change out of your swim trunks too,” she added.

“Oh you would like that, wouldn’t you?” Percy winked, already using his powers to dry himself. Though he bundled up as a life-size burrito anyway. It was very cozy. 

The daughter of Athena shrugged. There was no denying her bad taste in men. “What’s bothering you?” She asked instead.

“How do you know I am bothered?”

“You mean besides you wallowing in the ominous bathtub of sadness?”

Percy raised a brow. 

“The Water nymphs told me they had to kick you out of the lake cause and I am quoting ‘He’s polluting nature with his foul mood’,” she chuckled. “Wanna talk about it?” 

If Annabeth had known what kind of whirlpool she’d unleashed, well she would have left her boyfriend to drown in his bubble bath. 

“Ridiculous!” Percy kept repeating. He had been ranting for a solid 20 minutes. “Nico is way too young to date. The audacity!” 

_Ding_. Her popcorn was ready. 

“What’s Solace even doing? He tries to have his cake and also sets a house on fire! I mean we came for cake.” Percy paced up and down. “Asking for my help, who does he think he is? Over my dead body will Solace be end-game.” 

Annabeth put a buttery piece of deliciousness into her mouth. It was sweet and warm. 

“I couldn’t care less about his flimsy puppy crush. Not that I think he’s serious about Nico anyway. They don’t fit at all - He’s all smiles and sunshine,” Percy made a very inappropriate gagging-noise. “It’s insulting that's what it is!” 

“So, you’re ‘Team Jason’ too?” Her innocent voice finally interrupted him while an empty bowl sat in front of her. 

Percy stopped mid-sentence, gaping like the enchanted gold-fish he was. “Wait, what now? _Jason_?” His eyes nearly bugged out of his head. 

“Eh.” Annabeth cursed inwardly. 

“OH MY GOD!!!”

“Don’t freak out!” Her attempt to calm him fell flat.  
  
“I am not freaking out!!!”

“Then stop screaming!”

“Nobody tells me _anything_! I may not be the brightest spark in the book,” Annabeth kept quiet. “But - Urgh!” He gestured inarticulately. “How long has this been going on?” 

“There is nothing going on. I don’t even know for sure,” she dialed back. “Percy, don’t make it all about you.”

The son of Poseidon crossed his arms over his chest and Annabeth sighed. The damage was done. Time for damage control.

“How about we don’t mess with Nico’s love life,” she tried if only for the record, knowing full well to which conclusion her boyfriend would come the second his initial surprise wore off. It was kinda entertaining to see the internal struggle accompanied by a wide array of emotions crossing Percy’s face in such a short period of time. Denial, anger, bargaining, acceptance, mischief, depression… He looked like a child that just found 50 bucks and was asked to return them. Hilarious. Ultimately, her poker-face crumbled. She couldn’t hold it any longer and broke down laughing. Screw damage control. 

“Wanna mingle the shit out of our single friends?” Annabeth asked. Her eyes gleamed with excitement. They reminded Percy of Nico’s whenever he took his little deck of cards out and all the son of Poseidon could do was stare at her disbelievingly. “Annabeth Chase,” Percy found himself saying, almost disarmed by the smile he was pinned with. “I thought you’d never asked. I hope you know CPR because _You. Take. My. Breath. Away._ ”

She rolled her eyes. “Stop ruining our moment. This is so cringe.”

“Very well. Let's make out instead and after tell me everything.”

.  
.  
.

“Where were we?” Percy asked with swollen lips and a lazy smile. His girlfriend sat comfortably in his lap, arms wrapped loosely around him, and the world at peace.

“Honest to god, I can’t remember.” 

“Fuck, I love you woman,” he kept nibbling at her neck. 

“Probably something about the Apollo-kid,” she moaned a little. 

“Leave him to me. I thought of something. You gave me an idea.” He kissed her again. Blood was in the water and it was time for the sharks to swim. 


	4. Groom of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate times call for desperate measures. It was only so long before Jason Grace found his way to the doors of Percy Jackson - self-proclaimed Love Guru.

  
It was oddly fascinating having Jason Grace, Champion of Juno, here in Cabin 3, on his bed, and fiddling with a little, golden drachma. Words came out of his mouth, but Percy wasn’t listening. Not really. The coin spinning through the air occupied all his attention. Sea-green eyes followed each flip. Once. Twice. Thrice. And then the former Praetor of Rome missed. Just like that, it slipped right through his fingers. 

The rustling of baby-blue comforters drowned out the remains of Jason’s mumbling as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His strong, battle-hardened hands went over the edge and onto the floor in search of the lost trinket. Percy’s lips twitched. This time it’d rolled all the way to the cabinet and under. Only the gods knew what else was hidden there. By now the son of Jupiter was on his knees, left arm no longer visible and fingers covered in dust and filth. His mouth was still moving, Percy noticed amazed. 

Once more the mattress arched under Jason’s weight and the hero of the Olymp managed to keep himself still for a whooping 12 seconds. Before, oh wonder, rinse and repeat. 

It was hilarious! Mr. Level-headed, no-nonsense Super Soldier - a role model for Greeks and Romans alike, you know the literal synonym for ‘honor and duty’, had been reduced to a complete and utter mess. At least by his standards. The glee that came with Jason’s ever-present facade crumbling was unexpected but welcome. And sure Percy had seen glimpses of this awkward version of him but never quite like this. There was only one explanation. 

“Wanna tell me her name?” 

Jason’s cheeks turned slightly pink. “Uh, not a girl…”

The silence between them hit like a ton of bricks, and then the drachma dropped again. This time for Percy. His mouth did a little ‘o’ shape as he remembered the conversation with Annabeth a week ago. 

“It’s Nico! It’s really Nico, isn’t it!?!” 

Gambling wasn’t his strong point but this was a sure bet. Instantly the color on Jason’s face morphed into an impressive shade of red. He began twirling his fingers and his shoes became 10 times more interesting than a minute ago. His whole demeanor couldn’t get more obvious if he wanted to. 

“Oh my gods, it is!!!” Percy’s hands flew over his mouth to cover his excitement before his brain caught up. “Oh no. Fuck Jason. You are totally doomed.”

“I… he,” Jason stuttered and his blush kept wandering upwards. “I… I like him, very _very_ much.” It had finally reached the tip of his ears.

“That I can see,” Percy replied. “But Bro, there is no way in hell you and Nico di Angelo - Hey, hey, wait!” 

“Let go of me Jackson,” The son of Jupiter yanked his arm free. “I don’t even know why I came here.”

“Relax Grace,” Percy rolled his eyes but held his hands up in a universal gesture of peace. “I didn’t mean it like that. You two would be super cute together. It’s just,” Percy struggled. “Nico is… “ 

“He is what?” Jason growled defensive. 

“Nico is the ultimate girl next door.”

“What?”

“Or boy next door?” Percy wondered.

“Jackson I swear if-”

“No, no, no. Let me finish,” the son of Poseidon hurried before his friend could walk out of his cabin. “He is perfect boyfriend-material.”

 _Well, yes_ , Jason agreed inwardly. What else was new? 

"Nico is like all domestic fluff wrapped around a prickly, deadly, and super terrifying inner center. If you get what I mean," Percy continued.

"I really don't."

"Basically, an equivalent of an angry kitten. Adorable but still with the right amount of sass to back it up."

 _Oh._ "Are you saying?"

"Yes Jason," he put his hand on his friend's shoulder, sea-green eyes staring deep into his soul. "Nico di Angelo is a cinnamon roll.” He waggled his brows. “A _spicy_ one." 

"Dude!"

"You have to admit he's kinda hot."

Jason groaned.

"Face it Grace, the only reason the boy is still single is because of his absurd traveling schedule. Between the underworld, Camp Jupiter, and Camp Half-Blood he barely has time to breathe. Tho if he stays longer than a week in one place it'd be game over."

"He's been here for almost 2 weeks."

"Exactly! And I know at least a dozen guys including you that want a piece of him."

"Excuse me?" Jason didn't like where this was going.

"You have to be blind not to notice the Stoll’s circling him like vultures. Or yesterday at campfire when Clovis made those mooneyes."

Of course, the son of Jupiter noticed. It was obvious. But he never pictured Percy to pay attention, let alone pick up on it. Which begged the question -

"Malcolm as well."

"Wait, the guy from the Athena cabin?" This was new. "Who else?"

It was Percy's turn to feel slightly uncomfortable. Yay. Exploring the complex realm of Nico’s interpersonal relationships with Jason Grace - a dream-come-true. "Uh. Mitchell, Butch, Austin,-"

"Who are all those people?" Jason interrupted bewildered. How could he have missed this? His head was spinning. Sure Nico had a handful of silent admirers - after all, he was stunning, but come on! And what if there were more? Back in Camp Jupiter Michal of the First Cohort ogled the young Ambassador always a little longer than strictly necessary. In the beginning, Jason had assumed due to suspicion rather affection but he was _still_ doing it. And then the image of Octavian pushed itself to the fore, how he had looked at Nico. A chill went down his spine. Not to think what could have happened if -

"Also Leo."

"Leo? You're insane!" Jackson officially lost it. Ever since Leo freed Calypso from her eternal prison those two were joined by the hip. "He and Calypso are," They are meant for each other, Jason tried to say but then again he thought the same about himself and Piper.

Percy shrugged. "These are only the demigods. You should have heard Bob talking about him. He was all over our little prince of darkness."

"You mean the Titan?"

"And I swear if it weren't for Ella Tyson would've done more than just thrown his eye on him."

"They barely exchanged any words," Jason whined.

"Right? It's crazy how popular he is! Even the gods are smitten."

Jason's mind flew to Zephyr's longing gaze and Cupid. Was there something else behind their words?

"Apollo for starters or Miss Misery. Believe me, they had actual hearts in their eyes."

Jason's shoulders sunk. "How am I supposed to compete with literal gods?"

“Aw man, don’t look like that. At least you have an advantage over half of them.”

At the promise of hope Jason’s puzzled eyes lit up. 

“You’re blond.” 

Instantly his expression grew grim. A flash of shaggy golden hair, blue eyes, sun-kissed skin, and green scrubs drilled itself into Jason’s heart. Will Solace was a box of Pandora on his own and he was not too keen on opening it yet. Was there really a chance for him and Nico or was it all in his head?

“Sky’s above Bro,” Percy smiled sadly. “It’s not impossible,” he encouraged. “But Jason are you sure? It will be real hard. Especially for you.”

Jason took a deep breath and raised his chin. He could do it. Nico was worth a try. 

“What do you mean by especially for me?” He asked deviant. 

"First and foremost: Cause of your dads. Zeus well you know… And Hades hates you."

Jason winced. True.

"Second: Did you ever woo someone?"

"Uh, not really." He wished Percy would stop calling it that.

"Thought so. You got the looks, even the brains, which means you most likely never had to put any effort into the whole dating gig."

Jason was about to protest but Percy kept going.

"Third, Nico has the self-esteem of a wallflower combined with the preservation skills of a lemming."

"You know Disney made the rodent-stuff up."

"Not the point. The point is you need to be direct or else he won't get it. No pussyfooting around. A maybe will not do Grace. A maybe is not good enough!"

 _A wind that blows aimlessly is of no use to anyone._ It felt like a life-time since the words of wisdom had washed over him. Wait. Percy Jackson and words of wisdom? Something smelled fishy. It didn't make sense. When did -

"You had this discussion before," it dawned on him.

Percy had the decency to blush.

"Is that how you and Annabeth spent your Friday nights?" The son of Jupiter accused. "Trash-TV and gossip?"

"Eh. Maybe?"

"I can't believe it! I barely recognize you. Who even are you and what have you done to the real Percy?"

"Do you want my help or not?"

Jason contemplated on how desperate he was. "Urgh. Fine, go on."

The other boy grinned. "Listen, Jason, you're working within a limited window. We have to act while it’s still open. A guy like Nico won’t stay single for long."

"Would you quit quoting 'How I met your mother'!"

"Not a chance," Percy laughed. "Don't worry, homies help homies. Always. You came to the right place."

"I am starting to doubt that." Jason bit the inside of his cheeks to hide the smile that was tugging at his lips.

"Hey now, I am basically an expert in relationships."

A pointy elbow pocked between his ribs. 

"Stop bragging."

"I never brag!"

"You once called your face proof of the gods' existence."

"Shh, not so loud or you make the other campers sad,” Percy smirked. “Well, am I the one currently with a girlfriend or not?"

Jason did something complicated with his face. "So what's the plan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one is my favorite chapter. What can I say, Percy's and Jason's bromance is my Kryptonite. 
> 
> The 'Cause of your dads' - line was inspired by this little [comic](https://ilyone.tumblr.com/post/88874143218/someone-is-gonna-go-oooops-in-the-morning-p) from ilyone. (the fanfic probably happens before Jason finds out though. That's why Percy is kinda vague about trying to kill Nico.)


	5. To Pave with Good Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love makes bind, all the more reason to chose your wingman wisely.

  
If Will had been using his brain, he would have called it off the second the son of Poseidon opened his mouth. In fact, if he had any sense whatsoever, he wouldn't have asked for Percy's help in the first place. If it had been anyone besides Percy, he’d dismissed it altogether. But it _was_ Percy. And Nico _loved_ Percy. So who better to ask? 

Percy on the other hand, well, he had Annabeth. And those two were a romance for the ages. Which in turn made Percy Jackson the perfect go-to guy. He wasn’t competition. 

Will stared at the sheet of paper the other handed him and frowned. The horrible scribble was barely readable. It already gave him a headache. As a child of Apollo words came fairly easy to him, but Percy’s handwriting was kind of offensive in more than just one way. Will’s eyes flew again and again over the odd lines, uncertain what to do with them. He sighed. Percy knew Nico best. They went through so much together, countless quests and epic adventures. The love and admiration Nico held for the other hero were as clear as the hieroglyphs on the paper. Curse you, Jackson. Will balled his fists but took a deep calming breath. He had to trust Percy, have faith. Whether he wanted or not. He had no choice. He would put everything on one card. Percy Jackson - the wild card. 

“Oh, and he likes touching, lots and lots of touching. Can’t get enough of physical affection.”

Will nodded.

“Nico is very extroverted, even if he pretends otherwise.” Percy felt a teensy weensy bit bad, however, Jason and Nico liked each other. They had something, he just needed to push it. Both were two halves of a whole idiot and Will Solace was their biggest obstacle. It was like a game of chess. All he had to do was to remove the obstacle and voila check-mate. He thought about adding that Nico was a real sucker for public grand gestures and decided against it. He preferred his head attached to his neck. Thank you very much. 

“It may seem weird but don’t give up.”

“You sure this is going to work?”

Slowly, Percy smiled. “Definitely.”


	6. In the Name of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s makeover-time for Jason.

  
Today was the day. Jason made his way over to the Aphrodite cabin, his stride sure and steady. He would get his shit together, put on his big boy pants, and finally tell Nico how he felt. Their happily-ever-after depended on it!

Though easier said than done. The champ of Juno was a hopeless novice when it came to the ancient dance of seduction. Turned out flirting wasn’t a trait he inherited from his dad. He sucked so hard, there was a real danger that Percy could have gone bald from tearing at his own hair. And then Jason would have to answer to Annabeth. Not fun. Ultimately they skipped the smooth-talking-biz, thank gods, and moved on to the one part that mattered most according to every teen magazine ever - _the looks_. 

They had 4 hours to turn Jason Grace into the hottest demigod on camp before Nico would meet him in the arena. The clock was ticking and honestly, neither Percy nor Jason exactly knew what they were doing when it came to fashion. _Fear not_ , Percy had claimed, _there is nothing a son of Poseidon can’t do_. After all, he was the brains behind the operation - a thought that scared Jason shitless. When he heard Mr. Optimism’s plan the hero almost instantly asked to back out. But what choice did he really have? 

“My, my, my. Look what the cat brought in,” Drew Tanaka sneered. 

“Don’t worry bro. Piper told me she’ll help,” Percy dismissed the girl’s poor attitude. 

Speaking of the devil. “Hey, Sparky,” a suspiciously cheerful voice called from behind Drew as they pushed past her and walked through the open door. Piper smiled at them and Jason winced. They’d broken up 7 months ago. The whole camp knew. Of course. News traveled fast - and twice as quick in _this_ cabin. Things just didn’t work out between him and Piper, but staying friends proved to be surprisingly easy. No hard feelings. It wasn’t weird. Not at all. Piper laughed. That had to be a good sign, right? Oh gosh, what was Jason thinking? Letting Percy talk him into seeking help from the Aphrodite-kids to woo his new flame was a recipe for disaster. He was a lamb among lions.

“Don’t sweat it guys, Drew might bark but doesn’t bite.”

Jason wasn’t so sure about that.

“McLean,” she growled while circling him like a hawk. Her eyes scanned Jason from top to bottom. 

“At least not when it’s the only hope of getting her bike back,” Piper sing-songed without a care in the world.

“Oh, I remember this particular bet,” Percy snickered.

“We’ll see who laughs last,”Drew snapped. “Those nitwits have no idea what they’re up against.” She rubbed her hands together and Jason felt like he was part of a villain’s origin story. Unceremoniously he was shoved into her dark lair - a spacious bathroom. 

“What did she mean?” Percy asked once the coast seemed clear. ”The Stoll’s won fair and square. Jason turned her down.”

“She’s going for semantics. If he’s anything but hetero they’ll have to reopen the case. All she needs is proof,” Piper explained. 

“What the hell!” The son of Jupiter suddenly shrieked. Not just because Jason was pretty certain he had entered the Ladies toilet, but also upon seeing the number of beauty weapons staked with the sole purpose of defiling him. Their arsenal of cluttered clothes, hair and skin products, make-up, shoes, and worst, girl stuff that had him blush simply by looking at them, made him want to dive for cover.

“Come on,” Drew was done waiting for Jason to get over his drama and pushed him sternly into the stool in front of the biggest mirror he’d ever seen. 

Percy did the same, minus the usage of well-intended force, and flopped down on one of the chairs - of course at safe distance.

“Let me get this straight,” she addressed the son of Poseidon in a tone that meant business and rolled her eyes at his giggles. “What exactly do you want us to do?”

“Fix him,” Percy shrugged.

“Geez, thanks,” Jason made a face. Admittedly he was more than a bit panicky, and now he had to add self-conscious to the list. Which was ridiculous. Even he knew he was a solid 8 out of 10. High standards and all.

“Hey, I am 100% on your side!” 

Which sounded sweet and nice if it weren’t for the fact that Percy seemed to enjoy his torment a tad too much to be genuine. Piper as well. However, she had enough tact to cover her expression like a decent human being. Percy on the other hand started to undress himself and - wait what?

“See,” he announced showing him an ugly pink shirt that had lurked beneath his camp-hoody. In bold sparkling letters, it said: TEAM JASON!!!

Jason opened and closed his mouth a few times. Regrets. So many regrets. He would not survive. He took a deep breath to stifle his increasing anxiety, but Percy wasn’t finished digging his grave.

“Even gave you a head start when Solace wanted to know how to get into He-who-must-not-be-named’s pants.” 

Jason could only continue to stare. Also the insides of Nico’s pants.

“Percy, what did you do?” Bless Piper and her ability to speak. 

“Nothing,” he replied out of reflex. “I mean nothing _too_ bad. Kinda sabotaged his game.” 

Jason didn’t like Percy's sly grin one bit. 

“Do you remember the pick-up lines Leo used on anything remotely female?”

May the Gods have mercy on his soul. Jason cringed. He wished he actually could forget. 

“Have you no shame?” Piper scolded and another daughter of Aphrodite mouthed, “So that’s why we can’t have nice things.” 

“Totally unnecessary,” Jason finally said.

“Oh, trust me, it was definitely necessary,” Percy assured. “Also told him he likes physical affection.”

“You’re a bad person Jackson.” 

“But a good friend?” 

“Whatever makes you sleep better,” Jason snorted. 

“That wasn’t a no.” 

The son of Jupiter burrowed his face in his hands, but to be honest, it was merely so no one would see him smile.

“Quit messing around. I am going to pick an outfit,” Drew announced, flipping her hair. 

“Do I have a say in it?”

“No,” three voices intervened in unison. 

The former head Counselor crouched down, elbow-deep in clothes, while a few other girls did something to Jason’s fingernails and then to his teeth. 

“Time to get serious,” she grinned while pressing the play button on an old boom-box. Magically a cold wax stripe appeared between her palms. It was already warming up. 

‘Barbie Girl’ and ‘Hit Me Baby One More Time’ mixed surprisingly well with Jason’s screams. 

“My turn,” Piper smirked when Jason’s torture was finished. A long pair of scissors was in her hand. They glinted in the light as she snapped them open and close. 

“Are you sure she’s allowed to have sharp objects near me yet?” Jason whispered loudly to Percy, who shook his head in amusement. 

The snipping sound was surprisingly relaxing. There was a familiarity of gentle hands tracing with purpose over his scalp that was weirdly comforting. Slowly it lulled him in as future and past flew by. 

“Not too shabby, Grace,” Percy pulled him out of his thoughts when Piper was done. “How are you holding up?” He sounded slightly guilty. 

“No pain no gain I guess,” Jason complained half-hearted.

“You guessed right.” A set of clothes was thrown in his face. “Stop dilly-dallying and start changing. You own me big time Jackson,” Drew interrupted. 

Juno’s favored champ mutter inaudible curses while trying to squeeze himself into a shirt at least two sizes too small. The fabric itched on his skin and everything was slightly off.

After what felt like the 100th set of high-end fashion draped over him Drew appeared satisfied. Finally. She stepped back to check him out. Piper and Percy did too.

“Fuck Jason, I knew you had it in you, but damn!”

“Scotch over water boy. You’re blocking the view.” 

“I am the view,” Percy stuck out his tongue but obeyed. 

Piper ignored him, eyes solemnly focused on Jason. She leaned forward to smooth out the last crease on his shirt.“There, perfect.”

The air between them was definitely not awkward. The pause not too long. And the way she was holding onto him was nothing to worry about.

Percy frowned.

“Good luck tiger,” Piper joked with a strained tone in her voice. They were getting there. It just needed some time. 

With a splash of cologne Drew added the final touch.

“You’re sure this will work?” Jason asked.

“No promises. In cabin 10 you don’t fall in love, you only break hearts,” she mocked without sympathy. 


	7. It's not Easy being Breezy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason asks Nico out - at least he tries.

  
“It's all Percy’s fault,” Jason cursed. He should have known better! For the love of Gods, how could he have been so stupid? 

When he looked up, his gaze fell on the teen standing in the arena’s center. Sinful parted lips, eyes as deep as the Tartarus, and skin so fair Selene herself must have blessed each precious inch. There he had his answer. Nico di Angelo - Aphrodite's divine punishment. How he deserved such was beyond him. He’d risked life and limb in the name of the gods, was nothing but a loyal soldier. What had he done to earn her wrath?

Through the air danced Stygian iron, loose strands of hair escaped a sloppy ponytail, it's color so dark it put the blackest night to shame. Jason’s throat went dry. Nico was nothing short of poetry in motion. He looked amazing, so good, unbelievable. Though it wasn’t just the beauty of the son of Hades that haunted his dreams. He was also kind, kind and gentle and loving and so very brave. Jason couldn’t help it. He didn’t even bother hiding his smile whenever he thought of the younger. There were only butterflies and Jason had to double-check if he wasn’t floating again. 

Their eyes met. Nico gifted him one of his rare half-smirks. Hoo boy. All the son of Jupiter wanted was to speed up, gather him in his arms, and never let go. Sadly his knees had other ideas and decided now was the perfect moment to turn into jello. Damn. He’d fallen so hard for him. Not like he was purposely in love with his friend. Nico just saw him as a big brother not a - Jason blushed at the thought, _lover_. If that was what fate had in store for them then that was fine too, really, kinda - Oh, who was he kidding? Reyna’s dogs would have ripped him to shreds. Jason wanted nothing more than to be exactly that - be with him. Jason wanted the impossible. 

Nico called his name and his survival instincts kicked in. His mouths produced something akin to a greeting and his shoulders relaxed. Maybe this was going to be okay. Being casual was the key. He had to play it cool. Act normal. No problem. Easy peasy lemon squeezy. Oh gosh, the time spent with Percy was taking its toll. His IQ was gradually degrading to nothing.

Nico lifted a questioning brow. He was suddenly right in front of him. Incredibly close. Too close. There was the faintest hint of pink dusting over the Italian’s delicate cheekbones and everything inside Jason screamed: _Mission abort!!!_

He successfully managed to stay put and not run with the tail between his legs. Defeating Gaea was nothing compared to the task of asking Nico out. Should he really jeopardize the more or less healthy relationship they’d developed? 

“What’s up with the outfit?” Nico gestured at him. 

His voice was like a breeze in spring. Jason’s eyes gazed over the Younger’s muscle-shirt. Black and tight it hugged his lean but nicely built body. Sweat glistened on his collarbone and he wondered how it would taste on his lips. Jason breathed heavier. He wasn’t gonna make it. There was no salvation on the path he was on, and he hoped it would lead to kissing the other boy senseless. But that was a problem for another day. 

Nico tilted his head when Jason failed to answer. 

“Uh.” Smooth Grace. “I, eh, am...,” he gulped. All of a sudden Jason felt ridiculously overdressed and yearned for the safety of his usual clothes, a camp shirt, and a pair of simple pants. He tried not to come across as overly anxious, but he really, really didn’t want to do this. Get it together, he scolded himself. _Just explain it to him,_ his inner voice urged. _It’s not that hard._ What could go wrong? 

“Percy ... I … we,” Jason stuttered. His words simply wouldn’t work. Before he could embarrass himself any further he gave up on them.   
  
“Oh…” Nico replied hesitant, his eyes cast on the ground. 

Silence wrapped around them so thick it was beginning to get awkward.

“So what do you think?” Jason asked hopelessly. “How do I look?” He scratched the back of his neck and pointed at himself.

Nico hummed thoughtfully. “You look… uncomfortable.”

Well, that was one way to put it. Jason grimaced. The memory of hours spent in the Aphrodite cabin and Drew’s weird-ass makeover play-list flashed up in his mind. _You gear up for war so you have to do the same for love_. Percy had made it sound so easy, but now standing in front of Nico he contemplated all his life choices. Of course, Nico’s assessment wasn’t wrong. After all, he had exactly summarized how Jason felt. He knew him well. Nonetheless, it took a huge amount of willpower not to let his face crumble in disappointment. 

Nico’s expression softened, “But the new haircut really suits you.”

A pale hand reached up, running his fingers through freshly trimmed strands. Jason blinked. For a moment nothing mattered but the feeling of Nico's palm pressed against him. 

“So soft,” he heard the other boy mumble while a small flush was rising on Nico’s cheeks. Cute.

Jason grinned dopey and Nico shifted from one foot to the other. That was also hell of adorable. His smile grew till he got punched into his shoulder.

“Ow! What was that for?” Jason asked.  
  
“Next time tell me when you ditch me for Jackson,” Nico grumbled. “I hate to miss kicking your butt, even if it's just for practice.”  
  
“What?” Jason's jaw dropped. No. Shit, shit, shit. His guts churned tight. What his earlier words implied was definitely not what he meant, but now it was too late to take them back. 

“Oh, right. Uh. Yeah, sorry about that.” Jason had screwed up big time. He shot him a worried glance, that Nico pretended not to notice. 

“Have fun you two.” The object of his affection shook his head before waving Jason off.  
  
.  
.  
.

 _Great_ , Jason sulked. His shoulders slumped as he made the lonely road back to his cabin. He was supposed to spend the day with Nico, either training or otherwise. Any time with him was precious and now he completely messed up. 

He almost tripped twice and couldn’t care less when the third time finally brought him down. Not that it mattered, Nico was out of sight anyway. Nothing mattered. 

“Here lies Jason Grace. Face planted into the dirt. He died as he lived: a complete idiot.” A familiar voice announced. 

The son of Jupiter pounded. “Fuck off Jackson. I am forever going to be alone,” Jason wasn't being dramatic. He swore.

“So, I take it, it could have gone better? I told Piper the sunglasses were too much.” Percy had to fight tooth and nail not to burst out laughing. Jason was acting like the main character of a bad rom-com ever since he declared his undying love for the one and only Ghost King. And he was enjoying every second of it. 

“It’s over.”

“You know, I saw Nico checking you out from behind.” Despite his best attempts, he couldn’t suppress his gleeful cackles.

Jason lifted his head. “Really?” Maybe, just maybe, there was hope. He was a believer at heart.

“Totally.” Percy’s foot nudged Jason who was still laying on the ground. “Wanna elaborate now?”

“I kinda said I am going to hang out with you.”

At the sound of a palm smacking against a forehead, Jason turned onto his back.

“How? How is it even possible to be this bad? What happened to the cool and confident: ‘Hey Babe, wanna go out and see a movie with me? By the way, look at my bazillion abs.’” Percy had the guts to do actual air-quotes.

Jason groaned in misery. 

”He probably believes you got the hots for me now.” Percy waggled his eyebrows.

“What?” The son of Jupiter jolted up mortified. "No!" He protested. The truth couldn’t be further from it. Millions of possibilities of what Nico might think of him bounced around in his head and he didn’t like any of them. How was he ever getting out of this mess?

“Dressed up all fancy-pantsy just for me. You’re lucky I am with Annabeth or it would have been worse.” 

“Stop it. This is all your fault.”

As a being of pure hindsight, Percy added, “Told you, you two are doomed. Poor Nico. Don’t worry. I bet Solace will cheer him up just fine,” Percy laughed. Also, Percy had never run faster in his entire life. Damn Jason was scary. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first chapter I wrote for the story - Can you imagine, that this was supposed to be a Oneshot? Me neither XD


	8. Things We Do for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Solace enters the stage, unsure if he's gonna play the Fool or the Lover.

  
“Will, this is suicide!”

“I know.” The child of Apollo was terrified as well.

“Please, you can’t,” Kayla begged. 

“I have to! For Nico,” he said in a voice colored with shades of longing and knowing by the beat of his own heart that he was screwed. The time spent together in the infirmary felt ages ago. It flew by way too quickly. Worst of all the other had been passed out a huge chunk of it. They barely talked. Every now and then, when his doubts and fears reached a new high, he wondered if the son of Hades even remembered his name - which was stupid cause he had distinct memories of his stomach doing flips whenever Nico’s mouth formed the syllables that were purely meant for him and him alone. It wasn’t enough. He clenched his fists. Whole story short, they weren’t friends. Not really. But that wasn’t what Will wanted anyway. 

“Don’t,” his sister warned once again.

Too late, Will’s mind was set. The sheet of paper in his front pocket sat heavy over his racing heart. If this was what it took, so be it. He would do anything. No questions asked. Nico was a gift not to be wasted and he trusted Percy.

His siblings watched in horror as their beloved brother marched straight into his doom. 

“Exit-plan alpha,” Will heard them whisper behind his back. 

He braced himself and walked to the small group of heroes and past them where Nico was sharpening his blade, ready to rip the bandage off.

“Solace?” The son of Hades looked up through his mesmerizing dark lashes. 

Will’s body shivered as he leaned over the boy, casting a shadow on his angelic but admittedly very confused looking face. He put his arm on his shoulder before the last slivers of courage could disappear. His pale blue eyes glinted slightly crazed. “ _Hey_ ,” Will made his voice as deep as possible and hoped to the gods that his hand wasn’t gross or sweaty.

The prince of the Underworld blinked while Jason instantly grabbed the hilt of his sword. Seeing Nico cornered by the son of Apollo evoked all kinds of unwanted feelings. Automatically his feet began to move. 

“Wait, wait, this is going to be fun,” Percy held his obsessively possessive friend back. A sly grin formed on his mouth. There was no stopping the train-wreck he’d set into motion. Usually, the son of Poseidon preferred not to get caught up in the drama, he was also a simple man and enjoyed a good show as much as the next person.

“If you were a McDonald’s burger, you’d be the Mc _Gorgeous_ ,” Will said and the world froze - all eyes on them. The cheery on this nightmare cake was the most exaggerated wink in human history that followed. 

Kayla rubbed her hand over her face. “Social suicide,” she mumbled.

It deserved to be noted that Nico did not, in fact, decapitated him on the spot and left him to die. Instead, his brows knitted together. 

“Thanks, but I’ve talked to enough clowns today,” Nico snorted before he removed the healer’s arm with a detached profession. It also deserved to be noted that he wasn’t shying away.

Will grinned wryly and opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a loud shout.

“WILL!!! Hurry, the infirmary - it’s an _Emergency_!!!” Austin burst through the door. 

For a moment the blond had the guts to look conflicted. His eyes flickered between his brother and the dark beauty in front of him as if debating which was more important. It should have been obvious. Will bit his lips.

“Shit. Sorry, got to go!” Will finally forced his feet to move as if they too wanted to stay close to Nico for as long as possible. He paused one last time and added. “See you around.” 

The chains of Nico’s belt rattled in the sudden silence. And then the room exploded with wild laughter. Piper, Leo, and Percy fell on their knees, tears in their eyes and holding their stomachs. Even Annabeth and Jason joined in, while Calypso kept scolding them unamused despite her own smile. 

Nico frowned. He could still feel the sensation of warmth radiating from where the other had touched him. Slowly it faded. Staring at the empty space Will had left, he shook his head. Weird.

.  
.  
.

“What’s the emergency?” The son of Apollo panted.

“You being stupid,” Kayla informed him, arms crossed over her chest. “Thank gods breathing is a reflex.”

“I appreciate the concern but -”

Austin kicked him good-natured in the shin. “Seriously, ever heard of something called _dignity_?” He spelled the last word for the other.

Will just brushed him off. “This is only the beginning.” His face was set in stone, but his eyes were twinkling.

“It would take a miracle to make this work. Quit the pick-up lines and stop acting like an idiot.” 

“It’s pathetic,” the youngest member of the Apollo cabin chimed in and earned a piece of candy.

“Never!” Will laughed and stuck out his tongue. 


	9. The Sharks Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ambassador of Pluto reacts to all the attention in the most appropriate way.

  
Nico turned the gem in his hand, its weight comforting and familiar. Almost too easy the dim light broke in its unique beauty. The demigod barely looked. Instead, he rummaged through his pocket before he offered a single golden coin to the goddess of rainbows. An image of camp Jupiter appeared that slowly zoomed in on a girl and a boy sitting under an old cypress tree enjoying the last rays of sunshine. A hint of a smile hushed over his lips which he professionally suppressed.

“Nico?”

The son of Hades readied himself to bring out the big guns. 

“Hi, sis.”

.  
.  
.

“It’s flirting!!! He is FLIRTING with you, you time degenerated nitwits!!!” Frank shouted.

Sure it was fun and cute hearing those innocent children of the underworld speculate about the oh so mysterious behavior of the one and only Will Solace. At least for the first 15 minutes. And yes, they were from a different era. He got it, it was hard to decipher the delicate nuance of innuendos between the lines, but after a grueling half an hour of: ‘I wonder what could it mean?’ and ‘Maybe he was hungry?’ or the all-time classic ‘I don’t understand,’ accompanied by a pout, Frank couldn’t take it anymore. How oblivious could one be? And don’t get him started on his beloved Hazel - she wasn’t any better!

“Hu?” She dared.

“He has a fucking crush on you,” Frank pulled at his hair. “And is terrible, truly terrible, at expressing his feelings!”

“What?” Nico’s eyes went unbelievingly wide.

“Yes, for god’s sake! He likes you!”

“Who would have thought,” the son of hades mumbled, looking at the ground. His black locks covered his face.

“Urgh! I can’t. My sanity is more precious than that.”

Nico could almost hear the tiny Mic Drop as Frank stormed out of the picture, leaving the siblings behind. He slowly counted the seconds in his head before they simultaneously began laughing.

“Oh my, Nico you are the worst,” she giggled. Sometimes he was such a child, Hazel thought and was reminded of how Nico didn't really get to be one.

“And you own me 20 bucks sister dear,” he rubbed a tear out of his eyes.

“Stupid Frank couldn’t hold it in for another 10 minutes,” Hazel grumbled.

“Told you so,” Nico grinned. “As a daughter of the god of wealth it shouldn’t be too troubling I assume,” his voice held a smug tone.

“Says the ambassador of Pluto,” she teased and blew a curly strand of hair out of her face. “You’re just mad because he beat you in your stupid card game.”

“It was a draw!” Nico protested instantly.

“There is no draw in mythomagic!”

“Whatever,” this time he pouted for real. A branch cracked in the shadows and the demigod tilted his head.

“So, Nico,” Hazel asked almost sober in comparison. “What are you gonna do with your sunny-boy?”

“Not sure yet. But I’ll keep you up to date,” he stalled. 

Hazel didn’t look impressed.

“I promise. Uh, I think I got company,” he reassured, while implying that he had to go. “Say ‘Hi’ to Reyna from me.”

“ _Will_ do,” she snickered one last time.

“Seriously?” Nico rolled his eyes. “By.”

“Love you, Nico.” Then she adds, “Say ‘Hi’ to your company from me,” Hazel winked through the rainbow.

“Love you too sis,” he finished the conversation and the mist faded. 

“Are you done listening?” The son of Hades turned around, arms crossed and walls up. “Come on out.” 

His eyes met hers in the dark. 

“Uh. Sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop,” Calypso sputtered while exiting the shadows. 

Neither of them believed the lie.

“How much did you hear?” The prince of the underworld raised an intimidating brow.

“All of it! Every single word,” she squeaked. “I have super hearing like Daredevil!” 

Nico fought the urge to face-palm. She definitely spent way too much time with Leo.

“Mostly though, the part with the flirting and dimwits.” The queen of Ogygia fiddled with her bracelet. “If you want I can help,” she offered.

“Is that so?” The boy motioned her to continue. 

Calypso squared her shoulders as she explained to the best of her abilities what was up with the child of Apollo. It was rather adorable seeing her stumble over her words. 

“Uhm, thanks I guess,” Nico replied kind of lame after he was gifted with an entirely different set of cards. The neatly written letters were easy to read. Over every ‘i’ was a heart instead of a dot and the son of Hades was suddenly a little less sure where it left him in the grand picture. 

“I… Why tho?”

“No reason in particular,” Calypso bit her lips and rocked slightly back and forth on her heels. 

He frowned at the sliver of pink fabric flashing up from under her camp-shirt, but ultimately he shrugged. It was getting late. 

“By the way, Hazel said ‘Hi’.”

“Huh?”

.  
.  
.

After the talk with Calypso, the young demigod felt the tension seeping out of his shoulders. Of course, this had Percy Jackson written all over it. 


	10. What are Friends for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is trying.

  
The sky was blue, sprinkles of sunshine danced through the leaves of treetops and Jason’s voice babbled like a nice little stream on his left. Life was good, Percy decided then and there. 

He chuckled to himself when he witnessed another painful encounter between Will Solace and the son of Hades. It was almost a bit cruel to watch him ruin every chance he had with the younger demigod. 

“Feel my shirt,” the healer said obnoxiously cheerful as he freaking hugged poor Nico. “That’s boyfriend material.”

Yikes.

“It looks a little too clingy and hard to maintain,” Nico mumbled. His face pressed flat against itchy green scrubs - clearly more than embarrassed and totally uncomfortable in the situation the other put him in.

Next to him, Jason gritted his teeth while Percy snickered with glee. 

As always one of Will’s friends came to the rescue. Out of a nearby bush jumped Lou Ellen.

“Will!” She dashed forward, announcing that there was an accident in the forge and Will was needed right freaking now. The girl seemed 100% done with this shit. 

“How about someone else -”

“No!” Lou snapped, already pulling him of a slightly flustered ghost king, and dragging him away. “Sorry,” she called over her shoulder to Nico, but not really looking. 

Nico watched them disappear before shooting a very pointed glare in Percy’s direction which the son of Poseidon ignored.

Yeah, life was good.

.  
.  
.

Life was _not_ good, definitely not good. Life was in danger! All of Percy’s survival instincts screamed: _Alarm_! 

It started innocent enough. After dinner, he’d split up with Jason and Leo. The light got a little dimmer, totally normal, the shadows turned a tad darker, nothing to worry, and then death was upon him. Fuck. Suddenly the sky was black - a rough oily midnight one. No sunlight, just doom. 

“How dare you,” the son of Hades snarled, gripping his shirt with both fists and slamming him against the next solid surface in reach. A brick wall. 

Percy tried to twist out of the hold. Not a chance. He knew he was screwed. 

“What are we to you? Some single doll edition you can smash together and see what sticks?” Nico’s voice boiled with anger.

“I am Sorry!” Percy squeaked.

“Oh, you will be,” the prince of the underworld promised cold.

“Um, Nico buddy, you got a little evil on your face,” he tried to lighten the mood.

“No Jackson. This is your one and only warning: _Mind. Your. Own. Damn. Business!_ If I ever catch you again I am gonna end you,” Nico said, slowly, so that Percy's brain could follow despite being full of kelp.


	11. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Jason isn't sure if he's the Prince or the Dragon.

  
A smile tugged at Nico’s lips. His eyes lit with anticipation and his cheeks changed ever so slightly in color. 

Jason hated it. All of it. Hated every second, hated the way the son of Hades couldn’t tear his gaze away. 

“Here I am! What were your other two wishes?” Will announced, invading the younger boy’s space in one sleazy move. And Nico just lets him! They told him to be patient, which sounded about right, but the other's arm around Nico’s hip was dangerously low. It was infuriating. 

“That he be charming and handsome. Guess not all wishes come true,” the young demigod replied mischievously. 

Will grinned and Jason picked an imaginable piece of lint from his new sweater. The grumpy cat on it seemed especially grumpy today. Curse Leo and his recently acquired obsession for DTG printers - if they just weren’t so damn comfy. 

Not having a proper concept of danger in general, the healer leaned closer, pushing a lock of dark hair behind Nico’s ear. Nico barely complained. Jason couldn’t stand it. He just touched him so frequently. It broke Jason’s heart. And for once there was no emergency, no fire in the infirmary, no Austin who got stuck in a blood pressure machine, or Timmy that fell down a well. 

_Don’t. Let him dig his own grave._ Jason could hear a voice in his head. He couldn’t tell who the voice of reason belonged to. It sounded like Piper, maybe Annabeth, it might even be Percy, which was terrifying. Jason didn’t want to be at a point in his life where Percy Jackson was the voice of reason.

Will and Nico locked eyes, lost and found and curious. It was too much. 

“Nico!” Jason panicked. Two dark orbs turned towards him, while each step brought the son of Jupiter closer to the pair. “I... I need you -your help,” he blurted out. 

Involuntarily his hand clasped around Nico’s wrist pulling them apart. His heart skipped a beat. Nico felt so nice beneath him, kinda delicate without being fragile. His skin wasn’t quite warm but neither cold, unlike his own giant paws - huge and clumsy and sticky. What was he doing? He released him.

“With what?” Nico asked. 

“I… I’ll show you.” It sounded so stupid. 

Nico sighed and turned to Will. A silent conversation took place and ultimately ended in Will’s sunny laughter. 

“Go ahead, but only this once,” Will said. 

Jason wasn’t sure for whom the words were meant. 

Nico shrugged, ready to follow Jason. And Jason had no idea where to.


	12. Best Things Come in Threes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate times call for desperate measures. It was only so long before Hazel Levesque found her way to a very torn Percy Jackson. Should he quit while being ahead or…

  
"I, Percy…"

This was very weird.

"I'll do everything!"

Will and Jason asking for his expertise was, well let's face it, expected. It wasn't such a big stretch, all things considered, those two were hopeless idiots, but this? He was playing with fire.

"Please."

"I am not sure," he let the words hang in the air.

"I, I don't know where else to go." A pair of quivering lips were thrown in for good measures.

Percy sighed. This had been a common phrase of late. "I feel honored. I do but -"

"All I am asking is to put in a good word. He needs this."

Uncertain the son of Poseidon scratched over his chin. The request was easy enough.

"In return, I'll get your boys a treat. Just give me till next campfire."

"Deal," he agreed after a short pause.

"Thank you so much!" 

Reluctant Percy shook hands with the devil.

"You won't regret it."

 _One last time_ , he thought, _then they're on their own._

"Just don't tell your brother," Percy added.


	13. Devils Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Percy is perhaps a little too good at his job as wingman.

Percy was overcompensating, he knew. Sabotage wasn't his style but Jason was his _Bro_. If it weren't for him things might have turned out different. Percy most certainly wouldn't be in this predicament. Why did it have to be so complicated?

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

The savior of Olympus buried his face deeper into the winged mare's fur. He groaned, well aware of what was about to come. He should have never gifted Will the stupid list of world's cringiest icebreakers - Valdez approved or not. People started to talk behind the head counselor's back as he continuously made a fool of himself. Percy didn't want that, didn't want the healer's reputation to suffer. After all, Will was his friend too. And nobody deserved to be put in a box with Leo's abysmal flirting skills. At least he got sneakier. Here at the stables chances were pretty low that someone would witness the tragedy that was going to unfold. Also, very low chances that someone would find the body once the son of Hades decided enough was enough.

"Or should I walk by again?" Mr. Sunshine grinned into Nico's hair.

The son of Poseidon ran a hand down his face. What was the idiot thinking? He was supposed to be smarter than this! Why didn't he gave up? Not in a hundred years Percy could have predicted that Will would actually go through with this mental torture. And definitely not use _all_ of those horrendous lines. Sure, it was hilarious. The earnestness with which the child of Apollo delivered this garbage was admirable and Nico's baffled expression was indeed priceless. 

Percy looked at the pair once more. What started as a big old joke had slowly morphed from annoyance to friendly banter and ultimately became something else. Percy had to admit the healer would be good for Nico. He sighed. Will wasn't a maybe. In a bizarre way, the two made sense. Yin and Yang. Jason's devastated face popped up in his mind and he clenched his fists.

"Go ahead," Nico playfully shoved Will off. "I need practice hitting a moving target," he teased.

The other laughed, taking the rejection like a champ and Percy didn't intervened. They would thank him later. 

The cavalry arrived right then and there, albeit in the most unlikely form imaginable. Clarisse La Rue.

"You're late," the daughter of war scowled imposingly at the couple.

A very primal part of Percy wanted to jump between her and Nico.

"A wizard is never late," Will snickered and she rolled her eyes.

"For training, nerd."

"Huh?" Will was 99% sure that they had said 4 p.m, not 3.

"Didn't we -"

"I don't have all day. You're in or not?" Her strict attitude was intimidating.

"Fine. I'll catch up in a sec," Will faltered.

"You better," she semi threatened, before heading to the exit.

"Sorry man, this is getting kinda out of hand," the healer rubbed the back of his neck.

Nico raised a brow. "Oh, really?"

"I -"

"Solace!" Clarisse roared from the other end of the stables. "Move!"

"Next time, I promise."

Nico looked not convinced.

After a moment of Will oddly bouncing on the balls of his feet, he leaned forward. Percy frowned. The hell? From his position, he couldn't quite make out what happened. Either the son of Apollo whispered something into Nico's ear or -

"I need to go," Will said abruptly.

Nico didn't follow. Eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open, he lifted a hand to his burning cheek, and then Nico smiled, a soft, fond thing Percy had never seen before on his face. Oh no.

.

.

.

"Jason you must come to tonight's campfire. I got a fool proved plan," he told his golden buddy.

Jason made a face and Percy pouted.

"You have no faith in me, do you?"

"None at all," the son of Jupiter deadpanned.


	14. The Glory of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel makes good on her word and they swing life away.

  
The bonfire crackled higher and higher, projecting long shadows. They moved in rhythm with flames and music alike, matching each dip and sweep. In tones of orange and red the makeshift dance floor shimmered till the colors morphed to a golden yellow near the center. Light jittered excited across the darkness, twisting and curling it into obscure shapes, while providing a comfortable radius of warmth.

"Feeling nostalgic?" Nico asked as soon as the first notes of the saxophone cut across the chatter. He didn’t miss the way his sister had gestured towards the Apollo-kids and how they in turn formed a pseudo-improvised attempt of a big band. Suspiciously he raised a brow, however his foot already tapped to the beat. 

Of course, the other campers didn't recognize the song, at least not to the same degree the children of the underworld did. With the change of tune came however some interested glances.  
  
“A gentleman would offer a lady a dance,” Hazel grinned, a smug expression on her face. 

“We're going to look ridiculous." Nico rolled his eyes but very pointedly didn't refuse.

“It’s dance night, everyone looks ridiculous,” Hazel shrugged, before bowing and pulling on the edges of her skirt. “Signore,” she giggled. 

Nico sighed. “May I?” He followed her ridiculous play, folding his left forearm behind his back, and offering her his right hand with a little bow. 

Without further complaints, he led his sister to a more spacious area and placed himself to her left. His arm gently wrapped around her midsection while she eagerly put her hand on his back. Nico chuckled. Her giddy energy was infectious. The music picked up, their fingers intertwined and then they moved. 

Experimentally Nico swayed back and forth. First a tad stiff, but soon enough the rhythm caught on, muscle memory took the reigns. Their steps fell in sync and matching smiles decorated their faces as they swung away. 

The burning embers pulsated. The music got faster and that was what they were waiting for. Without a hitch, Nico raised his left hand to maneuver her underneath with his right. She rotated laughing. Before he pulled her expertly in again. 

"Somebody thinks you look nice," she mumbled, leaning into Nico's grip. 

He just lifted her up, spinning her once more. Her hair whipped around her head and into her face. She cackled with excitement - windswept and exhilarated and free. 

The music roared on and both Jason and Will gawked dumbstruck. They were not the only ones whose heads had turned. The siblings were the center of attention. They were mesmerizing to watch. Percy wolf-whistled with Annabeth comfortable seated in his lap. She elbowed him in the stomach, muttering something about how he was an embarrassment and she couldn't take him anywhere in public.

Nico smiled. “Ready?” He asked as the song came to an end. 

"Make it look pretty for our fans," was all Hazel said before allowing Nico to bend her backward, and they ended their swing-routine on a -dare she say it?- perfect dip.

Her brother looked amused at her, which Hazel guessed must mean she had to be an absolute mess. As he helped her back up Hazel whispered something into his ear. Nico raised his eyes suddenly meeting Jason’s. 

The son of Jupiter blushed. He could feel the heat on his face increase scaringly fast. 

Hazel grinned while handing her brother over to the other demigod. "Thank me later," she mouthed before turning to her own audience. Frank had been watching, and she gave him her best smile.

Jason gulped. Up close Nico’s face was flushed, with a thin layer of sweat and his hair ever so slightly sticking to the back of his neck. His pulse still vibrated, pupils dark, and his breathing fast. Jason couldn’t decide whether he wanted to kiss him or run away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit where credit is due: This was highly inspired by chapter 16 from the story '(Like the moon) I'll sway the tide and lead you astray' by ThatOneGirlBehindYou ( a tangled/ how to train your dragon cross-over), this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCaInKOpriA&ab_channel=the78prof) and also this [fanart](https://rowan-scribbles.tumblr.com/post/622919373506625536/a-few-days-ago-i-made-some-drawings-that-i-forgot) from rowan-scribbles.
> 
> So Nico can dance in my head - it's up to you to decide where, when, and why he learned it. For me, he went through some dance lessons during his childhood in Italy and maybe later picked it up again to make Hazel happy.


	15. Up in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time waits for nobody.

  
The world inside Jason’s head spun so fast it was dizzying. Before he knew, he took the outstretched hand in front of him, save and steady, such a cruel contrast to his own desperate motion. 

Jason’s blush darkened. He was so obvious. Though not as obvious as when the ex-praetor quite literally kidnapped Nico out of the son of Apollo’s greedy grip, dragging him to his cabin, and well his excuse was laughable, almost impossible not to see through. In a stroke of genius, he’d stuttered something about Frank and Mythomagic and showed him those cards with tiny Greek deities Percy had bought him. Nico was instantly hooked. They spend the whole afternoon together, talking and smiling while Nico enlightened him about the wonders of the game he loved so much. It was fun, a fond thought to remember and treasure. And then Jason couldn’t think at all. Suddenly Nico’s arm was around him. 

“Relax,” the other breathed against his skin. Oh so slowly, the son of Hades positioned Jason’s hand firmly on his shoulder and his own on Jason’s waist. 

Juno’s champ needed a moment to catch up. Impossible. Jason laughed a little crazed. How could he relax with Nico and him basically sharing the same air? It was all happening so fast. 

“Maestro!” He heard Hazel as she clapped her palms together, demanding another song. 

Nico was asking something which Jason missed. Helpless he shook his head, gaze glued to his feet. 

The next piece started and he didn’t know what to do. He could feel eyes on him, could see Percy giving him a thumbs up while his mouth silently formed the words ‘ _Tell him_ ’. Now or never, right?   
  
“Jason?” Nico waited with a patience he had no choice but to learn.  
  
_Tell him_. Jason nodded not trusting his voice. An eternity must have passed, still, step by step Nico guided him forward till they too finally moved. It was nothing like Jason had witnessed Nico and Hazel do bare moments ago. 

Clumsy and awkward he tried to follow Nico’s animated flow. The son of Hades led him through the basics, learning, and growing next to each other, and finding their rhythm. At some point, the fright inside Jason evaporated. They weren’t perfect, but they danced and it felt right. 

_Tell him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](https://ilyone.tumblr.com/post/81868602648/wow-many-new-people-here-hi-everyone-thanks) and [that](https://rowan-scribbles.tumblr.com/post/630293084555640832/hey-more-practice-mucho-jasico-again-i-know) art.
> 
> The question Nico asks is something like: 'Are you sure?'


	16. A Missed Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do or die? Sink or swim? Red pill or blue pill? Maybe perfect boy Jason Grace has a fatal flaw after all.

_Tell him. Tell him! TELL HIM!!!_

Jason’s ears rung. He wanted to cover them - it was just too much noise. The disembodied sounds got louder and louder, begging, screaming, every time Nico twisted and the son of Jupiter rediscovered those luscious lips curved into an exhilarated smile. Whenever their eyes met they’d flash with joy. It left him breathless. Nico kept him moving though, kept him on his toes. Laughter and excitement mixed into their spontaneous routine. Left and right, up and down, Jason was blown into a million directions, yet he was running on borrowed time. The window was closing. Gradually the notes faded into the background and for one last time, Nico’s body pressed against his. He couldn’t let go.

“Jason?” Nico's face, a lovely shade of pink, tilted, his pulse fast but strong. “Are you okay?”

He was not. His heart was beating furiously, his hands trembled, his muscles tensed as if they anticipated lightning to strike any second. Fight or flight? Jason froze. 

“I…”

_Tell him._

“I…”

He didn’t. Jason’s fingers closed around Nico’s shoulders. In an unnatural almost robotic motion, he forced the younger back, putting a safe distance between them. Space. He needed space. Nico looked at him confused and worried. The ground below their feet crumbled. There was also hurt. An expression Jason never meant to be the cause of.

_Please tell him!_

He couldn’t. Like a coward, Jason took off.

.  
.  
.

“The heck, Grace!” Percy’s voice cut through the darkness.  
  
The mortal son of the ruler of the Gods sat in the dirt, face burrowed between his knees and bulky arms thrown over his head.

“What have I done?” He whispered devastated.

“Hey,” Percy said softer now. He stepped closer, careful as if not to spook him any further. 

Jason lifted his gaze. “This was my last chance,” he choked with glassy eyes. 

Percy winced at his pained expression. He should have never - “No. No, it’s not!” The hero of Olympe suddenly burst out, following his guts and not letting Jason’s drama pull him under. “Nico isn’t going anywhere.”

In an act of mercy, he gave Jason a second to let his words sink in and rub the snot out of his face. “It’s going to be okay, idiot.” 

“Thanks,” the literal Adonis replied, having no right to sound so small. 

Percy rolled his eyes before he punched him into the shoulder. “Just make sure to apologize. Nico seemed rather upset.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [mood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YgmMJJ34k4&list=RD9YgmMJJ34k4&start_radio=1&ab_channel=Cavetown-Topic) during writing. 
> 
> Let's tie up all those loose ends into a nice little bow in the next chapter. It's time for Nico to pick his poison.


	17. Sunny Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every truth needs a brave man to speak it.

  
The grass beneath him was soft. Soft and green. It was one of those lazy midsummer days Nico could only describe as perfect. He lay on his back and watched the world pass by. In the distance, Arion was grazing along with another Pegasus, while up above a gentle breeze herded some puffy clouds. Softly, it tousled through his hair. Warm and nice and quiet. Nico’s thoughts drifted towards Jason. He felt slightly guilty. Poor guy got a stomach bug. All the whirling and twirling last campfire, well… . You should have said something, he’d told him sternly and Jason had agreed with the saddest of smiles.

A Pair of flip-flops suddenly appeared next to his head. The son of Hades looked up.

“Your place or mine?” Will plopped down beside him, grinning from ear to ear

By now Nico lost track of all the bad puns the healer bombarded him with. So stupid. But also cute. Despite himself, his lips curved up. “Both. You go to yours and I'll go to mine,” he replied.

They waited. Weird. Usually, Will's SWAT team should have been here already. The sheer amount of excuses the Apollo-kids came up with was impressive. Albeit lately the quality greatly suffered. What was a Prinz-Albert-Incident even supposed to mean?

“Fine with me,” Will used his opportunity without missing a beat. “I don't care where you go after we're done in the car." The head counselor put on a smolder and turned it up to 11. 

It was just too much, didn’t even make sense. Nico lost it then and there. He broke down laughing. It was official, Will Solace was an idiot. Who would have thought? 

There were no regrets on the idiots' part though. Nico’s laughter was worth it. He was in love with the sound, could die happily now. Wanted to hear it over and over again.

“Nico di Angelo, please go on a date with me?” He asked with his sun-god smile. It was almost blinding. 

Nico calmed and the hair on Will’s arms straightened as the other boy sized him up. He could see the ocean of thoughts flashing behind those dark orbs, trying to figure him out. What would his verdict be? Weighted and measured, the healer stood his ground. 

“Sure, why not?” Nico shrugged. Will Solace was a stubborn and annoying guy anyway, no point in trying to resist. He never really stood a chance of not falling for him.  
  
Will's face lit up like the sky at dawn. His light blue eyes glistened happily and before he knew it he kissed the top of Nico’s head, reveling in the history they were about to inherit. 

“Let's go!” He jumped up. 

“Wait, now?”

Will grinned simply grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

.  
.  
.

Calypso smirked when she saw Will Solace and Nico di Angelo walking together. Their shoulders were slightly touching and both boys were wearing matching smiles. 

Nico noticed the Queen of Ogygia and came over. On the way, his fingers fiddled with something hidden in the pockets of his aviator jacket.

“I think I don’t need these anymore,” He told her before finally getting the stack of flashcards out and handing them back. His face turned into a cute shade of red. 

“Hope so,” she winked.  
  
The son of Hades thanked her once more, before bidding himself goodbye.

“What was that about?” Will asked confused.  
  
“Uh, nothing.”

Calypso shook her head in amusement. Those two dorks were made for each other. Fondly she brushed her thumb over the card on top. ‘Don’t worry, I don't have to rearrange it to put N&O together,’ it read in her own handwriting. She grinned as a sweet memory of her and Leo emerged.   
  
“Boo!!!”

“Geez Leo, don’t scare me like this!”

Yay. Womanizer Leo Valdez finally managed to sneak up on his girl.

“Whatcha doing?” Leo asked. He followed her gaze and winced at the cutesy-wootsy scene of Nico kicking Will in the shin while the other made puppy-dog eyes.   
  
“So sad little kitty sweater it is.”

“Uh-huh,” she agreed. “Perhaps some ice-cream and a movie too?”

“Sounds about right. Just make sure you don’t let him see your PJ’s.” 

Calypso’s mind flew to the bright pink shirt that said in big italic letters ‘TEAM WILL’ and grimaced. “Yeah.”

"Also I took the liberty of letting the Apollo-kid out of the closet."

"Ah, right. Thanks!"   



	18. Epilog: Another Door Opens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything you ever wanted is on the other side of fear. Will is Nico’s first but who is to say he’ll be his last?

_7 YEARS LATER:_

_“I love you,” Jason said and closed his arms around him. “I am sorry it took me so long.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for the fic was:
> 
> \- Summer Camp Island, Season 1, Episode 07, Feeling Spacy  
> \- How I Met Your Mother, Season 5, Episode 10, The Window  
> \- CollegeHumor, Couples Treat Single Friends Like Toys  
> \- and this [tumblr post](https://sukiekagamine.tumblr.com/post/181185852827/one-taught-me-love-one-taught-me-patience-one)
> 
> So, uh what do you think? Again, thank you for all the lovely comments. They really helped me writing! Every review is a huge motivation boost.
> 
> PS: If you find any mistakes, something that doesn't make sense, sounds weird, or if you have some questions and plot ideas for possible sequels please let me know!


End file.
